The present invention relates to position transducers and position sensors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved fiber optic linear position transducer that uses intensity modulated light for sensing object position with respect to the transducer and for communications between the transducer and encoder/decoder equipment.
II. Background Art
It is well known to use various types of electrical position transducers such as stress gauges, to detect the relative physical positioning of an object with respect to the transducer. However, in certain applications, the use of a position transducer using electrical signals is ill advised. In certain environments, electrical interference about the transducer or the transducer communication lines may result in erroneous position data or no measurement data at all. An example of this type of environment would include aircraft and helicopters which are made of electrically non-conducting materials.
There exist many other applications where the use of conventional electrical position transducers are unadvisable. For example, in plants that handle inflammable liquids or gases the use of such devices in these environments can be quite hazardous. With the electrical position transducer, the transducer and its communications lines may be susceptible to electrical sparking which in turn could result in the ignition of the liquids or gases.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved fiber optic linear position transducer and transducer system using optical components for position measurement.